Fast and Furious
by Courtanie
Summary: Kenny and Kyle go to see an action movie to celebrate their one year. However, when you get Kenny and Kyle together, cars blowing up tend to be the last thing on their minds. M for a reason.


It happened months beforehand and he never really though anything of it. A simple lost bet between Kyle Broflovski and his boyfriend. Kenny bet him that Stan would break up with Wendy in three days while Kyle went for four. It was somewhat of a tradition between the two of them to make stupid bets with each other and tease the living hell out of the other. Usually they wagered a soda, control of the remote for a night, or something similarly simple.

This time, it was a little different. Kenny took an extra amount of time deciding on what he could obtain from his redheaded lover.

It took him almost an hour to think of what he could get in return for winning said bet, but he came back to Kyle with a simple statement: "One day, any day I choose, you have to do what I say. It'll be one or two requests, but that's it. No questions, no arguments."

After discussing that murder was an exception to the rule, they shook hands on it. Kyle knew Kenny well, he was more than sure that it was going to be nothing more than telling him to make him a sandwich or sex on a whim over at his house or something. The guy never asked for much.

Week after week passed and soon enough, Kyle had forgotten the bet altogether. Other matters came to his attention, such as their approaching first anniversary of being together. While Kenny had aptly insisted that he give him nothing, Kyle wanted to at least do something for the guy. Kenny had given him a watch that he'd saved up for for months for his birthday and Kyle had convinced him to make that last for both that day and today. After weeks of throwing out crumpled papers full of present ideas, he figured he'd just take Kenny out for the day and let him decide what to do. He was never really one for making social decisions like that anyway. Ken was always the one who decided where'd they eat or hang out.

Today shouldn't be any exception to the rule.

They walked through town on the day of, casually throwing playful insults and banter back and forth between one another. Kyle shoved the taller blonde with his shoulder, grinning up at him.

"Decide what we're doing, Dude."

"We are walking down the sidewalk," Ken batted back. "I have spoken!"

"Asshole," Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I meant what should we do to entertain ourselves since we have the day free."

Kenny smirked, linking his fingers together and putting them behind his head. "Wellll I would say let's go back to your place so I can plow your ass into next week, but I suppose since your family's there, that's out of the question since you're such a screamer."

Kyle glared up at him. "One, I am not. Two, you're right, it's not gonna happen."

"Oh sadness," he sighed. "All right. Movie? My treat."

"Sure and no, it's my treat. Consider it your present for today," he stated. "Whaddya wanna see?"

"Eh, I heard one of those crappy fast car movies is in the dollar theater in about ten minutes," he shrugged. "Better than sitting around your house not touching each other or going to see anyone else and being yelled at for so much as looking at each other."

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. "True," he nodded in agreement. Kenny sighed, looping his arm around Kyle's shoulders as they walked, smacking his lips tiredly.

"You okay?" Kyle asked as they headed down through the town.

"Yeah. Just sucks that your parents are home."

"Oh, chill out," he rolled his eyes. "They'll be gone tonight and we'll have the house all to ourselves. Sucks more that Kevin took over your house."

"Yeah, but his girlfriend's a whore and I didn't need her trying to kiss you and give you mouth herpes or something," he shrugged. "That would have put a damper in a lot of our plans."

"Thanks for your consideration," he raised his brow.

"Anytime, Babe," he grinned, squeezing him and kissing his hair lightly. Kyle just crossed his arms and smirked, leaning back into his side as they continued walking. They approached the theater and he shook his head a bit.

"I can't believe this place is still open," he chuckled. "It's fucking falling apart."

"Yeah, but it's cheap," Ken commented. "Cheap is good."

"Indeed it is," he nudged him playfully.

"Hey...," he warned. Kyle laughed and smiled up at him teasingly before they continued up to the ticket stand.

"Two for 'that crappy fast car movie'," Kyle quoted the blonde. He could feel Kenny shaking his head amusedly as he grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and handed it through to the girl at the stand. She printed out their tickets, handing them back with Kyle's change and smiling at them.

"Thanks," they said together before turning and heading into the theater. Kyle looked down at the stubs in his hand as he pocketed his cash and raised his brow.

"To the Streets 3?" he read. "Dude, I've never heard of this movie, let alone its predecessors."

"Why do you think it went here in less than two days?" Kenny chuckled. "I saw half of the first one, threw up, and skipped the second one."

"So...you're condoning me to this torture?" he pouted.

"Good make-out movie," he grinned down at him.

"It's always wonderful to hear your intentions," Kyle rolled his eyes. "Let's get something to drink, then. And some popcorn because I don't want to taste the sausage you had for breakfast."

"Sorry I'm not kosher," he shrugged. "Can't help it. I likey my pig. And Stan's mom just happened to have some leftover so...it's your fault for being his best friend. Otherwise I never would have had such succulent amazingness."

"Bleck," he shuddered. They walked up to the concession stand and Kenny stepped behind him, putting his chin on his hair and staring at the menu with wide, hungry eyes.

"I want a large popcorn," Kenny shook him lightly. "Or am I paying? Because then we're getting water and that's it."

"No, I'm paying," he looked up at him.

"Awesome. Then we want a large popcorn," the blonde grinned. The clerk chuckled, nodding and walking back to get some out of the popper.

Kyle shook his head lightly. "I spoil you."

"I know. But I spoil you in bed so it's all even."

"Oh Jesus," Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose as the cashier walked back towards them.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"One large Diet Coke and one large Regular Coke," Kenny answered.

The man raised his brow, looking at them as he grabbed the cups and started filling them. "Diet? Which one of you needs diet?" Kyle looked at him and raised his hand and the man laughed. "Seriously? Dude, you're small enough. Ya ain't anorexic, are you?"

"Diabetic, thanks," he replied a bit bitterly.

Kenny squeezed around his waist and grinned softly at the clerk. "Don't mind him, he's just lacking the sweetness the rest of us get." Kyle frowned, jerking his elbow back into his ribs and making him let out an 'oof'.

The man laughed, "That's $10.80, boys." Kyle handed him his change from the tickets and the man smiled softly at him. "Didn't mean anything rude, by the way," he stated, putting the money into the register and handing them their drinks and treat. "Just asking a question is all."

"No problem," Kyle shrugged before the two of them started walking off. Kenny took a long sip of his cola and sighed from atop Kyle's head.

"I didn't mean anything either. You're my little sweetie-pie," he cooed.

Kyle stopped in his tracks, raising his eyes to meet Kenny's. "You call me that again and I swear to God... I will break up with you, I will torch your house, and I will castrate you."

"Alrighty then, I kind of like my dick and I'm relatively fond of our relationship so I guess I'll stick to calling you my Kosher boy," Kenny blinked.

Kyle sighed and kept on walking in towards the theater before cocking his brow. "Wait, what about your house?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "Place is a dump anyway. Torch it. It might make it look better. Or maybe I could move in with you and have unlimited access to your sweet ass."

"Yeah," he snorted. "That'll happen." They handed their tickets to the man outside the door of the theater and headed in, hearing the sound of the previews starting up. "More like you'd never be able to touch me again less my mother take up on my castrating idea."

Kenny shuddered and sighed. "True. Damn." Kyle just shook his head as they headed into the back row of the theater.

"Dude there's like, three people here," he commented. "This movie must suck beyond all belief."

"Mm," Kenny mused as they sat down. He automatically linked his arm over Kyle's shoulder and pulled him in closer, leaning down by his ear. "I told you," he murmured, kissing the skin lightly and smirking as he shuddered. "Good make-out flick."

"It hasn't even started yet," Kyle rolled his shoulder lightly, focusing his eyes on the screen, knowing full-well that one glance at his enamorous boyfriend would be enough for him to play along.

"Mmm but it's getting there," he teased.

Kyle just leaned back, biting his lip as Kenny trailed his lips up his neck. He held back a moan, grabbing his soda and taking a long gulp to silence himself. Kenny laughed against his skin and Kyle groaned, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it against Kenny's lips. Kenny backed up with a 'hmph!', closing his mouth and chewing the load of treats, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend a bit. He swallowed and Kyle smirked playfully.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You wanted popcorn, didn't you?"

Kenny smirked back, shaking his head. "You tease."

"Only for you," he batted his lashes tauntingly before throwing a few kernels at him. Kenny snorted, leaning back in his seat and looping his arm over Kyle's shoulders again. Kyle sighed, leaning against his chest, frowning a bit at how uncomfortable it felt with the arm rest between them. He shifted slightly and placed his head up on Kenny's shoulder, staring at the screen dully as some preview for a chick flick ended. He felt Kenny lean his head atop of his and smiled softly, taking another sip of his drink.

This was NOT how he imagined a relationship to be like with Kenny of all people, but the little things he did like that were pleasantly surprising. Perverted comments and inappropriate touchings aside, he was a good guy. A little lacking tact, but someone Kyle could see himself spending the rest of his life with should the opportunity arise. He sighed, nuzzling against him contentedly. This was good enough for now.

The previews ended and Kyle blinked, not even realizing he'd spent that much time off in his own world before the lights started dimming down. The sound of a car engine blared over the speakers and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the cliche-ness of it all.

'_Here we go, another Fast and Furious' rip off_," he thought tiredly.

A car zoomed across the screen and he took another drink, smacking his lips in boredom already. He could feel Kenny's fingers tracing his arm softly and couldn't help but shiver. He loved the gentle touches, no matter how much he knew that they were not in the appropriate place to be doing anything that people frowned upon. He moved his arm a bit and Kenny drifted ed his hand down to his side, brushing his fingertips over his waist. He worked his way down towards his hip and Kyle bit his lip as he squeezed his skin. Kyle tensed and shuddered.

Fucking Kenny _knew_ his hips were his sensitive spot. He could hear Kenny chuckling, knowing full-well that he was working Kyle into a handful of putty. He gently rubbed against his hip bone and Kyle breathed out shakily, trying to look at the screen but knowing that it was the last thing on his mind. He gripped his cup of soda tightly, scraping his fingers over the cardboard and trying to distract himself. That all failed as Kenny leaned his head down, placing his lips agianst Kyle's neck and sucking his skin into his teeth, grating on the flesh lovingly.

Kyle held back a gasp, putting his drink into the cup holder before he spilled it all over the floor. His eyes flickered towards the other people in the theater in front of them, knowing that they were safe so long as no one turned around or walked in but oh god, it was wrong to do this.

Fuck it all, Kenny wasn't going to stop anyway.

He turned his head slightly, his cheek resting against Kenny's before the blonde pulled up and back before smirking at him and pushing their lips together. Kyle sighed happily against him, darting his tongue into Kenny's mouth hungrily. They danced around each other playfully, Kenny's hand still stroking along Kyle's hip and driving him insane.

Kyle let out a breath of a moan as Kenny squeezed his skin in his hand, pulling him as close as he could manage with that damnable bar between them. They breathed heavily against one another, their tongues swirling around in an erotic dance of passion and saliva. Kenny rubbed his nose up against Kyle's and Kyle let out a purr from the back of his throat. Kenny smirked, moving his hand down past his hip and stroking his thigh. His free hand went up and cupped the redhead's face, stroking his cheekbone and holding him against him.

Kyle brought his arms up around Kenny's neck, twirling a lock of blonde hair at the base of his neck with his finger. Kenny chuckled, deepening their kiss as he pushed Kyle back against his seat. Kyle ran his fingers down the side of Kenny's face, playing with his bangs and melting into Kenny's touches. Kenny suddenly grinned madly against his mouth, running his hand off of Kyle's thigh and grabbing at his zipper boldly. Kyle gasped against him, his eyes flying open and worriedly darting down towards the other movie patrons.

"Kenny," he hissed.

"Shhh," Ken put one of his fingers against Kyle's lips, backing up slightly and smirking at him. He roughly palmed against Kyle's jeans, watching with dancing eyes in the dim lights as his boyfriend fell into spastic convulsions. "You can't tell me you don't love this," he murmured softly, very tediously maneuvering his fingers to grasp the zipper of Kyle's jeans. The boy's breath hitched as he fiddled with the metal pull. Kyle was never one for doing something so raunchy in a public setting but just the way Kenny _breathed_ at him was enough for him to have trouble resisting.

And Kenny knew it.

He leaned forward, kissing Kyle's nose gently, feeling his boyfriend's skin twitching under his fingertips. "Remember our bet?" he suddenly said.

Kyle blinked at him questionably. "What?" he clasped a hand over his mouth to conceal a moan as Kenny grasped him roughly.

Kenny laughed softly, quickly checking to make sure no one was watching. "You have to fulfill a request of my choice," he reminded him. "Because you have too much faith in Stanny boy's relationship with Wendy." Kyle briefly scanned his brain, looking for said bet. When he landed on it he looked at Kenny with dangerously slitted eyes. He wouldn't.

Then he remembered this was Kenny. He would.

Kenny brushed over his lips and leaned their foreheads together. "Blow me, hm?" he growled.

"Kenny!" he spat.

"Come on, no arguing. You agreed," he grinned widely.

"This is illegal," he mumbled, quickly dying off as Kenny kissed his throat softly.

"Kyle, come on," he urged into his neck. He pecked his skin again. "Please?"

Ugh, begging. Kyle could _never_ say no to Kenny's begging.

"But...but..."

"No one will see," he assured him. "They're fifty rows away and the movie's loud as fuck." His point was emphasized as a loud crashing sound ricocheted through the cinema. "Please?" he tried again. Kyle bit his lip, looking around nervously. This was SUCH a bad idea...

"Kyle," Kenny stated, cupping his chin and looking pathetically into his eyes. "You promised," he pouted. Kyle glared at him but knew it was a lost cause. He'd only said no to Kenny once in their relationship and that was when the idea of a threesome with Craig was rolling around in the blonde's mind.

He didn't need smacked around, thank you very much.

Kyle sighed in defeat and looked to see victory dancing in the boy's eyes. "I hate you," he muttered, setting the popcorn on the seat next to him, looking down at the other people in the theater as he slowly dropped down onto the floor on his knees. He grunted, squirming between Kenny's legs, wincing at the tight space between him and the chair in front of him. He leaned up, shaking his head at himself as he undid Kenny's button. He glanced up to see Kenny staring at him with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Don't look at me," he hissed. Kenny recoiled, blinking and realizing that he was probably right. Less chance of getting caught if he didn't stare at his crotch the whole time. He sighed, looking up at the screen. Watching Kyle's face was his favorite part of this.

Kyle undid his zipper slowly, fishing his already standing cock out of his boxers. He looked up at his boyfriend, smirking a bit as he wrapped his hand around his cock. The blonde flinched, flicking his eyes down towards him. Kyle shook his head and let go of him and Kenny pouted, looking back up at the screen. Kyle grinned. Kenny wasn't the only ones making the rules for this little sick game of his.

He slowly leaned forward, trailing the tip of his tongue along his dick and feeling his thighs twitching under his arms. He flattened his muscle out as he reached the head, very lathargically dragging it over his slit. Kenny let out a long breath, keeping his eyes focused on the screen like no tomorrow. Kyle chuckled as he thrust his hips up slightly, begging for more.

The redhead hummed amusedly, teasing Kenny was one of his favorite things to do, after all. He grasped Kenny's base in his hand, very slowly pumping his arm up and down, watching as Kenny bit his lip, grating it between his teeth. Kyle twirled his tongue around his head before lowering his mouth down over his skin. He could hear Kenny's breath shaking and felt a sudden surge of power in the situation.

He smiled before closing his lips around Kenny and starting to suck on his skin, slowly moving his head up and down along his shaft. He moaned quietly, easily overpowered by the speakers surrounding them, but he could feel the vibrations working their magic on his squirming boyfriend. He glanced up, finding Kenny biting down on one of his fingers, his eyes glued to the movie in front of him but his mind obviously anywhere but there. Kyle took him deeper into his mouth, the more sadistic side of him eager to hear Kenny moan aloud and see how he'd react. He knew in the back of his mind that it was a bad idea with ramifications but he couldn't care less at that point.

It was rare he got to see Kenny squirm.

Kyle pressed down, taking Kenny into his throat and moving his hand down to cup his balls, looking up to see the boy writhing in his seat. He grinned before realizing he couldn't do this long before choking and making a scene. He pulled back up quickly, keeping his lips latched on his skin as he continued bobbing along. The sound of a loud engine revving filled up the theater and Kyle smiled to himself, moaning loudly along Ken's cock and glancing to see his mouth opening slightly, his fingers clenching around the edges of the armrests beside him. As the sound died off, so did Kyle's guttural noises, causing Kenny to slump slightly in a mix of relief from his silenced torture and his disappointment.

Kyle chuckled, grabbing him again and starting to pump on his skin. He ran his free hand up the innards of Kenny's thigh, feeling him quiver slightly at his touch. Now he knew why Kenny was so entertained when he did this to himself, it was fucking fun to watch people fall under your whim and every move.

Kenny suddenly jerked, grabbing under Kyle's chin and pulling him up off of his cock. He looked up confusedly as Kenny moved him from between his legs and guided him back into his seat. Kyle's stomach dropped nervously, looking for someone to be there waiting for him. They were in so much trouble...

He blinked as he saw nothing out of the ordinary except for Kenny stuffing himself back into his pants, muttering swears.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kenny looked at him suddenly, a wild gleam overtaking his eyes. He leaned forward, breathing heavily. "Bathroom. Now," he demanded.

"Kenny you idiot," he hissed. "Like that's not going to be fucking obvious what we're doing!"

Kenny ripped off his jacket, reaching down and tying it around his waist. "Kyle, you know what?" he asked rather loudly over the speakers of the movie. Kyle blanched. "You're too fucking sensitive, you know that? Grow some balls!"

Kyle looked at him, feeling hurt. Kenny didn't yell like that, what the hell was his problem? Suddenly he caught Kenny winking and glared at him evilly. Son of a bitch...

"You know what?" he retaliated, getting to his feet, wincing slightly at the feeling of his tightened jeans. "I've had it with you!" He knew how to play this part well enough, years of practice with Cartman made him a fucking pro.

"Hey, do you two mind?" one of the other people shouted behind them.

"Well sorry!" Kenny rolled his eyes. "Little miss pansy princess here is having her period!"

"Fuck you!" Kyle said, smacking the back of his head for show before storming out past him. He headed out of the theater and down the hall towards the restroom, not able to help his wicked grin as it crept across his face. As stupid as Kenny could be at times, he had his moments of being a fucking genius, too.

He headed down towards the men's room, opening the door and grinning as he found it empty. He stepped inside, waiting beside the door for Kenny to make his grand entrance. A part of him couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself for his eagerness but motherfucker, Kenny knew how to play all his buttons just the right way. Crafty son of a bitch...

He could hear stomping making its way towards the bathroom and his fingers twitched slightly in excitement. He backed up and watched the door swing open to show Kenny standing there, an obviously fake scowl fading from his face immediately and being replaced with a lecherous grin. He stepped inside, grabbing Kyle's arm and hauling him towards the handicapped stall and pushing him inside. He stepped in after him, locking the door behind him and smirking.

"I just can't stay mad at you," he purred before grabbing him and slamming him back against the wall and attacking his lips. Kyle moaned, tracing his hands up through Kenny's hair as the blonde worked furiously at undoing the boy's jeans. He started trying to push down his pants and groaned in frustration. "Fuck, Kyle just wear a goddamn skirt next time we do this, huh?" he muttered against his mouth. Kyle rolled his eyes, hopping on one leg and managing to work his pantleg down off and around his shoe.

"You wish," he replied dryly.

Kenny laughed, undoing his jacket from around his waist and tossing it on the ground behind him. "Maybe I do," he nibbled on Kyle's lip. Kyle just moaned, working his hands down and undoing Kenny's pants once again, not wasting any time. He knew that they were still in public and bad things could arise if they were caught. Not to mention his hormones were screaming that if he waited any longer, they were going to stab him. That wasn't a bad incentive either.

"Ken, how the hell are we gonna-" he stopped as Kenny placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Jump up," he instructed.

"I don't think you can hold me u-"

"Shut up, you're like 110 pounds or something," he rolled his eyes. "Jump the fuck up."

"Ken, seriously I don't think it'll work like th-AAT," he screeched as Kenny lost all hope of patience, reaching down between Kyle's thighs and holding him up against the wall. Kyle's arms flew around his neck, terrified of Kenny losing his grip.

"See?" Kenny smirked. "Light as a feather." Kyle looked at him hesitantly, wrapping his legs around his waist and gulping. Kenny pushed him full-up against the wall, letting go of his legs and cupping his ass with one hand. He brought the other up and held his fingers to Kyle's mouth. Kyle obediently took them between his teeth, slicking them up all he could before Kenny ripped them away and moved downwards, pushing into him with one finger. Kyle bit his lip, kissing Kenny's neck for more. The blonde grinned, pushing up another finger and listening to Kyle moan softly. He awkwardly maneuvered his fingers around inside of him, stretching and thrusting and just wanting this part over with. As much as he loved watching Kyle begging for more of this, he knew well enough that they were on a time restraint.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling his fingers out and moving to grab his cock, guiding up towards Kyle's entrance. "Move your hips down," he instructed. Kyle did as told, rolling his hips down towards Kenny's waiting skin, moaning as he lowered himself down onto the head. He looked up at Kenny, finding that hungry gaze in his eyes and grabbing around him tightly before Kenny grabbed his ass and pushed up into the tight ring of muscle. Kyle tried to throw back his head, stopping short as his skull impacted the wall and he groaned, shaking it off and looking at Kenny famishedly.

Kenny knew that look well enough.

He grabbed Kyle's ass tightly, starting to propel up into him as quickly as he could manage in their uncomfortable state. He groaned, his legs aching from Kyle's added weight and the vigorous moving of his hips but fuck he couldn't _stop_.

"K-Kenny," Kyle whined, squeezing his legs around him tightly. Kenny gasped for breath, leaning foward and lying his head down on Kyle's shoulder, grunting as he continued to thrust. Kyle moved down, kissing Kenny's ear before grasping the lobe between his teeth and roughly biting down. Kenny let out a deep moan, nipping at Kyle's throat hungrily.

"Knew you'd come to my side one day," he laughed between his panting and his biting. "Knew it..."

"Sh-shut up," Kyle groaned out, his head falling down and his forehead beading with sweat along with the blonde's. "Just...just faster..."

Kenny smirked. He loved when Kyle couldn't speak in full sentences. Meant he was doing his job right if even the ever-grammatically-correct Kyle Broflovski was losing his ability to be eloquent. He kissed him softly before doing as requested, despite the aching pain that shot up through his back. He couldn't care less about it, he just wanted more right alongside his hungry lover.

He slammed up into him as hard as he could muster, his breathing wavering with extreme difficulty and his muscles screaming at him to calm the fuck down. Kyle's fucking gorgeous moans echoing around them told him otherwise though. His nails dug into his back through his t-shirt and he grinned as he thought of how fucked up his back had looked throughout the entirety of their relationship from those daggers.

"Like that?" he managed to ask, tracing his tongue up Kyle's throat. "Huh? Ya like that, Kyle?"

"F-fuck, Ken," he managed to articulate amidst his clawing and his erratic breathing.

"Yeah, you love i-it," he smirked, flinging hair out of his eyes. "You love being my dirty little bathroom slut, don't yo-"

He stopped all movement as they heard the door for the bathroom open. Kenny muttered a swear and Kyle's face flushed over completely.

"Daddy, did you see the 'splosions?" a kid's voice arose.

"Fuck," Kenny mumbled, looking around for something to do. He was standing against the wall, it was too obvious what he and Kyle could be doing right now.

"Kenny," Kyle whispered, jerking his head towards the toilet. Kenny nodded, holding onto Kyle as he backed away from the wall, easily making his way over towards it, sitting down on the seat with Kyle still secured around him, his cock still shoved balls-deep into the boy. He fidgeted as they sat melded together. He leaned his head against Kyle's chest trying desperately to not thrust up into him as he so wanted to do. He looked up, seeing Kyle in a similar position. He shifted slightly and Kyle automatically flew down, capturing Ken's lips to be able to keep himself quiet. They heard the kid and his father moving around inside the bathroom, looking at each other worriedly.

Kenny stroked his hand over Kyle's back, looking down and finding the boy's cock seated against him. He smirked, reaching down and grabbing him before looking back into his eyes devilishly. Payback time.

He firmly stroked along his skin, watching as Kyle writhed and shuddered and resisted his screaming all at once. The look of restraint and fighting for control of his body was purely erotic to the blonde's eyes. "Ken, no," Kyle mouthed, shaking his head vigorously. Kenny leaned up by his ear as the sound of a toilet flushing a few stalls down started up.

"You gonna cum for me?" he asked lowly, using that grating voice that he knew drove Kyle absolutely wild. "You already done, huh? Do you love feeling me that much, hm?"

"Ken s-stop," Kyle gasped, unable to control his shaking as Kenny's wrist quickened.

The sound of the sink and talking began and Kenny grinned, pumping on his shaking lover quickly, watching him become a trembling mess of hormones and clouded morals. "Come on, Kyle," he purred, kissing his ear. "You know you want to, dontcha?" He leaned closer as he felt Kyle's thighs twitching and his eyes shrinking as they did whenever he was on the brink of completely losing it. "Come on, Babe," he growled. "Tell me how much you loved it."

Kyle flew forward, biting into Kenny's shoulder as his body let out a convulsion and he exploded into his boyfriend's waiting hand. He managed to muffle his screech under the volume of the sink, breaking through Kenny's skin under his shirt in the process. Kenny could hardly hold back a moan from the assault. He loved it when Kyle did that, when every nerve in his body was so aflame that his gentle nature would melt into a ball of fiery passion where the rules of his upbringing never applied.

The blonde laughed quietly, kissing his shoulder as he finally simmered down before raising his hand up, staring at the cum resting in his palm and smirking self-righteously. Kyle reached over, grabbing toilet paper and handing it to him. Kenny shifted again and Kyle moaned at the feeling of his cock still buried inside him. They heard the kid and his dad walk out finally, waiting a few extra moments for any other foreign sounds as Kenny cleaned off his palm. He sighed, rubbing his middle and index finger together through the remaining stickiness left behind.

Kyle smirked at him, slowly reaching down and taking his coated fingers into his mouth, raising his eyes to meet his as he thoroughly cleansed the digits. Kenny grinned before grabbing his ass with his free hand, quickly raising and lowering him atop his seated hips, leaning back against the edge of the toilet and watching his boyfriend seated upon his lap hungrily.

"Like the way you taste, hm?" he asked. Kyle answered with a final, long drag of his tongue over his fingers and Ken smiled, completely entranced by Kyle's lusty gaze. Kyle rolled his hips to meet with Kenny's rhythm, biting his lip gently and smiling shyly. He leaned forward towards his ear and breathed heavily against him.

"I like the way you feel better," he purred, his voice heavy and laced with a desire that only Kenny could ever get to hear. That damnable voice always did him over, completely destroying any sense of control that he once thought that he possessed. He moaned loudly, grabbing Kyle's ass again and moving him atop his hips furiously, watching his cute face contort into a mix of pleasure and discomfort. One more glance of those deep, emerald eyes was enough to send Kenny spiraling over completely, spilling his seed up into the tight walls of his boyfriend and moaning out his name into the acoustics of the bathroom. Kyle grasped around his neck, burying his face into his throat and whispering his name as Kenny rode out his release, coming to a stop only when his body couldn't take any more.

He took a deep breath, his head falling back and his gaze lazily setting on the ceiling above them. Kyle sat up, pulling himself off of Kenny's cock and settling down on his legs behing it, still panting against him. Kenny smiled, rubbing the boy's back lovingly. "Good, huh?" he chuckled.

"Egotistic asshole," Kyle murmured sleepily from his skin. He turned his head, looking up at Kenny from his shoulder and smiling sheepishly.

Kenny glanced down and grinned back, squeezing his ass teasingly. "I don't hear denial."

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes, sighing and unwinding his legs from behind Kenny. He groaned, finding stance and grabbing onto Kenny for support as he stood himself back up. Kenny chuckled at him. He always said he would never have sex again after each time he found out his ass hurt like hell and he could hardly move.

Kenny had a knack for making those pains a daily occurrence.

Kyle moved and leaned against the wall, pulling his pants back over his leg as Kenny tucked himself back into his jeans and stood up, stretching contentedly. He watched as Kyle grabbed a wad of toilet paper, running it over his ass and grimacing at the cum dripping down his thighs.

Ken laughed, "Thought you like the way I feel."

"At the moment, not the aftermath, you smartass," he rolled his eyes, finishing cleaning up and throwing the paper into the toilet. He sighed, pulling his pants back up and smoothing out his frazzled, sweat drenched hair. Kenny picked up his jacket from off the floor and grinned at him again, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"What the hell should we do now?" Kyle asked, blushing a bit at Kenny's move.

Kenny looked up thoughtfully. "Well, it's our one year, right?"

"Right," he nodded, grinning at the thought.

"Well we need to be out doing something special, correct?"

"I...I guess?" he shrugged, staring at him in curiosity.

Kenny chuckled, throwing his jacket back on the floor. He pushed Kyle up against the wall and cupped his chin with his finger, a wild glint passing through his deep blue eyes. "Whaddya say we stick around for the double feature?"


End file.
